


Trio made in heaven (hell?)

by orphan_account



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/F, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, no beta no proofread no grammar check we die like absolute lunatics, well uh porn with a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mirei and Mamori make their precious exter drive. That exter needed a bit more than just simple arousal to drive, though. (aka even more self indulgent smut because I'm gay)
Relationships: Shikishima Mirei/Reader, Shikishima Mirei/Tokonome Mamori, Tokonome Mamori/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Trio made in heaven (hell?)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This was made @ four in the morning so it's shitty, but I wanted to get it out anyways. Oh and I got lazy at the end lol. Anyways, enjoy. (Also, this is tagged as underage because Mirei is 15 and Mamori is 16. The reader is also around that age.)

Mirei’s fingers inch up your shirt. She presses her chest against your back, and you can feel her nipples poking through her shirt, scraping against your back. She presses kisses onto your neck, sometimes stopping to lick or bite a certain sweet spot. You raise your hands to try and stifle your moans, feeling embarrassed because an extra pair of eyes was watching you two very intently, but was stopped halfway to your face by her hands grabbing your wrists and pinning you to a wall front-first.

She leaned against you, allowing you to feel her curves against your back. It kind of felt like she was cradling you against the wall, since she was almost a foot taller than you. Mirei gently turned your head enough so she could press her lips against yours, her lips feeling oddly cold, and smooth like marble against yours.   
You kiss her back with all the energy you can muster, as you feel one of her hands letting go of your wrist and trailing to your chest. She gave your breast a light squeeze in her hand, cupping over your bra. She reached her hand under your bra and squeezed it once more, before harsly pinching your hardened nipple, making you yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It wasn’t quite enough to make you drive yet, though.

Mirei seemed to notice the same, and called their spectator over; Miss Tokonome Mamori, who’d been enjoying the show. You three had sort of become a trio made in heaven (hell?) in the past few months on this cursed island. With two exters and one liberator, the liberator being very capable, they were unbeatable. The fact that there were two exters didn’t stop said exters from enjoying pleasuring others, though.

That was quickly proven by Mamori almost running over to them, excited to help her partners. Mirei whispered something in the exter’s ear, and said exter nodded to her. She takes a step back to make space for her partner.

Mamori pulls your shirt over your head, intentionally dragging her fingers up your side in the process, making you shiver and stifle a groan. She giggled and threw your shirt to the side, unclipping your bra next. Once it felt to the ground uselessly, she immediately latched onto one of your nipples with her mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. You moan and put one of your hands in her hair.

Mirei watched you two for a minute. Apparently she decided it was enough watching, and reached forwards, unbuckling your belt smoothly. Mirei opened the button and the zipper of your pants, but only enough for her to stick her hand in. She was grabbing your thigh now, teasingly drawing circles on it. She pulls you in for another kiss, searingly hot and passionately crashing her mouth against yours. It didn’t help that Mamori bit your nipple lightly, and it certainly didn’t help that Mamori brushed against your clit through your underwear. You whine and rock against Mirei’s hand, holding Mamori’s hair even tighter. 

Lean fingers entered you and you moan loudly, unwilling to muffle it by now. Your knees threatened to give out under you. Mirei grabbed you and lifted you up right before you had the chance to fall, not stopping her slow thrusts inside you. You gasp with every thrust, weakly grabbing Mirei’s sleeves. “Ah, p-please, Mirei-san, faster,” You gasp softly, but hard enough for the both of them to hear. Mirei gave in, and gave you exactly what you wanted, brushing your g-spot with every thrust of her fingers. A small hand grabs you by the chin and gently turns your head. It’s Mamori. She presses her lips against yours with a surprising fierceness. You moan into her mouth as Mirei was quickly working you to your orgasm. Mamori slides her tongue across your bottom lip and soon explores your mouth with hers, doubling the sensation of pleasure.

Your moans grow louder and your rocking more frantic, as you approached your orgasm. You whine with need and clutch to Mamori’s shoulders as she still makes out with you. You feel Mirei lean over and lick the shell of your ear. “Come for me, darling.” She huskily mumbles in your ear. It’s enough to get you over the edge, your vision grows white as the pleasure comes to its peak. You don’t remember much after that. You know you went into arm mode as soon as you came, but your mind was still floating, half consciously, even though you physically shouldn't've been able to. When you return into your normal form, the fight was already over. You had no idea what happened or who happened, but you felt more satisfied than ever. Mirei was carrying you in her arms, and Mamori was holding your hand. You snuggle into the softness of Mirei’s chest and grin happily. The younger girl blushes.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and criticism appreciated!


End file.
